Character Theme Songs
by Topaz13
Summary: I got the most brillant idea! Make a soundtrack for SSX Tricky by picking songs that remind me of each character! Whoo Hoo!! Please review, flames welcome :)


**_Personal Soundtracks_**

**_By Topaz13_**

This is just something I thought would be fun to do, just pick a song that reminds me of or describes each character from SSX Tricky.  I chose each song for different reasons, some for lyrics and some for the feel.  I will note at the side of each selection the reason I chose what I did.  I hope you liked what I picked!  If not oh well, J 

**Eddie – **_"Mr. Roboto" by __Styx…… I chose this song because on the part of the game where you look at the characters before you select them Eddie does this dance that looks just like a robot or some kind of machine man.  If I hadn't picked this I might have picked something disco._

**Elise – **_"Bitch" by Meredith Brooks ……. I had a hard time finding a song for Elise, because to tell the truth, she is the only character I don't really like.  And while if I had to describe here in one word I would probably say "bitch", I think her character is a little more deep.  Example from song: "…Yesterday I cried.  You must have been relieved to see the softer side…So take me as I am, this may mean you'll have to be a stronger man…Just when you think you've got me figured out, the seasons already changing…"_

**Marisol – **_"Let's Get Loud" by J. Lo ….. Well both J. Lo and Marisol are from Hispanic heritage and like to dance.  I wanted to find a song that was loud and something you could dance to, and not only could you dance to this song, but it is basically about dancing, and that is more then appropriate for Marisol.  Example from song: "…Turn the music up to hear that sound…Life's a party, make it hot.  Dance, don't ever stop…Life is mean to be big fun…"_

**Seeiah**** – _"The Jump Off" by Lil' Kim _… After I give up trying to pick a Macy Gray song (I guess I thought if she did the voice she could do the sound), I wanted to pick a song with a girl in it that sounded like something you could hear playing on a boom box walking through the Bronx.  I also wanted it to be a new song that most people would know, and I think this song brings out the attitude in Seeiah.**

**JP – **_"I'm Money" by Zebrahead … A couple days ago I was looking at random fan fiction in the SSX Tricky section, and I stumbled across a song fic "Mr. Bigg" wrote about JP.  When I finished reading it I downloaded the song and now Zebrahead is the coolest new band to me.  Not only does this song fit JP, but it opened me up to a great band.  Example from song: "…Yo, get out the get out the way of the money man…Fellas are just jealous 'cause there ponies and I'm a mustang…Get, get down all the ladies wanna be with me.  Get, get down all the fellas compete with me…Who needs them anyway, 'cause I'm money…Everybody look at me!  I'm pimp ass money, I know you wish to get with this tonight…"_

**Luther – **_"Bawitdaba" by Kid Rock … Looking for a song for Luther wasn't that hard because I knew I wanted it to be rock, and I can find rock song easily enough.  I decided on Kid Rock because he has about the same image as Kid Rock.  I chose "Bawitdaba" because the lyrics reminded be of Luther.  Example form song: "…The midnight glancers and the topless dancers…The porno flicks, all my homies in the county in cellblock 6.  The grits where there ain't enough eggs to cook…"_

**Zoe**** – _"Take It Off" by The Donnas _…At first I was just going to use Bif Naked's song "Leader", but then I thought I should try and be more creative, so I chose "Take It Off" by The Donnas, 'cause it sounds like an loud "girl power" song, which obviously is Zoe.**

**Moby – **_"Lively Up Yourself" by Bob Marley … Moby was the last character I found a song for, and I don't even know if I think this song is good enough.  I didn't even know what kind of music I wanted to use.  After having no luck I just looked on his profile and saw he liked Bob Marley.  I have never listened to Bob Marley, so when I went to pick a song I was totally lost.  I ended up picking this song because it seeming to be a happy/energy song, and I think Moby has a lot of energy and is happy.  Example from song: "Lively up yourself and don't be no drag…"_

**Mac – **_"First Date" by Blink 182 … I was gonna give Mac "In Da Club" by 50 Cent, cause I could see him listing to that, but then I remembered it had Blink 182 on is profile and I wanted to make my choice seem more closer to the character.  I chose "First Date" because it talks about being insecure on a first date, and I think the Mac's character could relate to it._

**Kaori – **_"I'm Blue" by _Eifel___ 65… My main goal for Kaori was to try a pick a song that wasn't j-pop 'cause I wanted more of a challenge.  First I picked "Candy" by Mandy Moore 'cause I wanted a sweet innocent song since those are major characteristics of Kaori.  Then while I was looking at her profile out of curiosity I saw she liked dance music.  I thought "I'm Blue" by Eifel 65 was a good choice because it is a fun nonsense song, which would be perfect for Kaori.  Too bad it isn't called "I'm Pink". _

**Psymon**** – _"Bodies" by Drowning Pool _… This song is just awesome.  I think it is a fantastic match for Psymon, because not only does it talk about bodies hitting the floor but in the music video the singer is wearing a straight jacket, something Psymon seriously needs.  Also it is a good song for him to do his head banging dance he does after you go up a rank to.**

**Brodi**** – _"Fields Of Joy" by Lenny Kravtiz_ … I think the title is self-explanitory.  But here are some example lyrics anyway: "Let's wander slowly through the fields…I touch the leaves the touch the sky…All trouble slowly fades away…"**

So what do you think of my decisions? Luv em?  Hate um? I don't care just leave a review!!


End file.
